


Instead of Confessing, Be Her Boyfriend's Other

by txtmaybenotgay



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Taehyun, F/F, Genderbending, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtmaybenotgay/pseuds/txtmaybenotgay
Summary: in which, kang taehyun follows her friend's idea just be notice by her crush, choi beomgyu(fem! taegyu including Soobin)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you really had nothing to do so you just stare at your crush from afar?" Taehyun woke up in realization when she heard Jaelee's voice in front of her.

She was caught by her staring at Choi Beomgyu, her crush who was sitting tables away from them, casually flirting at her boyfriend, Choi Yeonjun. The couple, Yeonjun and Beomgyu was quite popular at their campus because of their admirable faces. Almost every boys and girls had were practically drooling at the couple when they passed by in front of them.

Taehyun was one of those students, especially- I mean, only at Beomgyu. But no one knows except at her friends, Jaelee and Laira, because she doesn't want to be close at their annoying crazy fans. Anyways, back to them..

"No! I'm not!" Taehyun quickly defended herself, shaking her head too.

"Okay, sure. And five minutes before lunch will end and you didn't even touched your food" Her other friend, Laira sarcastically nods, only agreeing at the blonde's answer after she swallowed the last piece of her own food, which was her favorite, sinigang.

The blonde-haired female looks at her lunch box to see that it was still full of food that she hadn't eaten yet, untouched food as Laira said. Taehyun sighs, closing her lunch box as she decided that she'll not start eating the food inside since lunch will end soon, she's not hungry too anyways. Jaelee and Laira closed theirs too, because they had it empty.

"What if you confessed to Beomgyu? You'll just try it once, than staring at her like a creep- err, like now, in this damn canteen" Jaelee suggested suddenly, Laira agreed while Taehyun isn't.

Shaking her head two times, she said, "No fucking way. Because same at those fangays or her, I'll get rejected too so no" -while pointing at some random students secretly.

"But you want to get noticed by her right? Just once, you said?" Taehyun slowly nodded.

Laira smirked playfully, leaning into the blonde's ear easily to whisper something. The bell rang as Laira finished what she was saying to Taehyun. Them, including Jaelee who was curious about what did her friend said to her other friend, quickly ran outside the canteen with the other students to go at their first class after lunch.

She said those words playfully at the blonde-haired female. But Laira didn't expect for Taehyun to agree at those.

_"Try to be her boyfriend's other just for a meantime. Then you decide what to do and your next plan"_

\---

In which Kang Taehyun followed her friend's idea just to be noticed by her crush, Choi Beomgyu. 

* * *

"H-hey, you are one of Yeonjun's admirers, am I right?" Taehyun finds a certain male student in the library to approach, who's looking for books to read. The blonde female cringed as the word 'admirer' comes out from her lips. But for the sake of her plan that's just starting now, she had to keep that cringe feeling to herself, for now.

The male student that Taehyun approached is known as Choi Yeonjun's stalker, but in a good way. So when he heard what the short female said from his behind, the male excitedly turned his whole body at Taehyun, "Yes I am. Is there something that I can help you with?"

Taehyun is now mentally cheering and punching herself at the same time. She sighed, trying to look directly at the male student's eyes. But sadly, she had failed, "Do you know where's the place Yeonjun has been hanging out with his friends lately?"

"Oh yeah, every Saturdays, in a strip club that was 30 minutes far in here-" Taehyun choked at her saliva as she heard what the male had said, which followed by her coughing uncontrollably making the male student got interrupted. 

He gently rubs Taehyun's back while looking at her worriedly, "Are you okay?"

The female recovered at her coughing after. When Taehyun does, she nodded, answering the male student's question with a thumbs up at her two hands.

Clearing their throats surprisingly together, the male student removes his hand from the blonde female's back. He decided to repeat what he's saying earlier, "Yeah, at a strip club. He was enjoying their though, like he forgot that he had a girlfriend, tsk. By the way, my name is Huening Kai"

Kai offers a handshake after which Taehyun awkwardly does. She bowed before saying hers too, "I'm Kang Taehyun. I've heard your name everywhere in this campus"

They stopped the handshake after, letting go of each other's hands and puts it down on their own. Curious about why was the blonde female suddenly went into him to ask about Yeonjun, Kai hesitantly asks, "Would you mind telling me what's the reason why you need to ask where Yeonjun and his friends had been hanging out lately? Are you trying to-"

"No no it's not what you're thinking." Taehyun quickly interrupted Kai, knowing what the raven male would say next. She clears her throat before she adds something, "Promise me you won't tell it to anybody? Please?"

The male nodded, looking at the female with an excited expression because he wants to know about her plan. Staring at Kai before on the floor, Taehyun decided to tell the male about it because she's now convinced that he's a trustworthy person to be told by some secrets. 

"Uhh, Choi Beomgyu is my crush for almost a year now. And I wanted to be noticed by her... B-by trying to Yeonjun notice me first" The blonde is nervous about how the younger male in front of her to react. Nonetheless, she continued, "I'm planning to be Yeonjun's other-"

"Wait what the fuck- why just confess to Beomgyu-noona directly than doing that plan. I think that's dangerous, for me. You can ruin a relationship because of that!" Kai exclaimed, not realizing he had said it a bit loud causing Taehyun to cover his mouth with her _tiny_ hands. He instantly gives the female an apologizing look before Taehyun uncovers his mouth again.

From being nervous, Taehyun suddenly smirks slightly, looking at Kai again. "That's my plan, to ruin their relationship to make Beomgyu-unnie be mine.."

**_Little did Taehyun know, someone overheard their conversation._ **

_Well, the one and the only person who gives her that idea. Taehyun's one friend, Shin Laira, who's mouth went agape after she heard what her little friend said._

_"Holy Hakdog, what the fuck did I do to make her like that confident._ _Jaelee_ _was going to kill me when she heard this... She'll never cook sinigang again!"_

_A blue-haired female suddenly passed by her side. Noticing Beomgyu's friend, Laira covers her mouth from embarrassment. Not knowing why she was embarrassed though._

"What took you so long, unnie?" Beomgyu said as she finally saw a tall female rushing towards her. She has been waiting the older female to return the book she had borrowed last week.

"I'm sorry, the librarian was scolding me for like 3 minutes straight because I forgot to return it to her like I promised" Soobin tried to hold her laugh, remembering what happened to her earlier. 

Beomgyu chuckled teasingly, saying "That's what you got because you're old" -which she earns a light head smack from the other before they walk outside the library. Soobin tries to smack the younger lightly, but because she didn't know how painful her hand is when she playfully smacks someone.

Poor Beomgyu had to pretend that she's okay for Soobin don't feel bad at smacking her.

Many students automatically fangirling/fanboying their hearts out when they saw the two females came out from the library. Yes, Soobin is also known in the campus as the school's principal's daughter. While Beomgyu, yeah, I told you guys about it in the prolouge-

Surprisingly, the two safely came out at the campus with no other students, or their so-called fans mobbing them. The two females saw a familiar car that parks only meters away from them. Knowing that it was Yeonjun's, they quickly went into the car and hopped inside. Beomgyu at the passenger's seat while Soobin is at the back.

"Hey babe. I miss you" Yeonjun greets at Beomgyu before leaning at her to peck at her lips. 

"Yeah, I miss you too" Beomgyu said back before smiling, lovingly looks at her boyfriend while Soobin was cringing at the sight in front of her. 

The blue-haired female cleared her throat when she got tired of the two that was starting to flirt again for the 69th time this day. Which she successfully gained the two's attention, she complained, "Can you just stopped flirting in front of me just once? I'm tired seeing you guys flirting at my sight"

Beomgyu looks at Soobin teasingly, "You're just jealous of us. Just get a boyfriend already!" and Yeonjun nods as a sign of agreement, before starting the engine of his car.

"No, thanks. I'm gay, you guys know that." 

"But you're a girl?"

"Then I'm lesbian. A lesbian who has been inlove at Jaelee-" Soobin shuts her mouth instantly after she accidentally mentioned her crush. 

Of course, the two at the front seat heard what she said. Beomgyu widen her eyes as she heard a familiar name from the older female's mouth. "Wait- Jaelee? The girl who had orange hair?"

Soobin and Beomgyu continued to talk while Yeonjun was too focus at his driving so he only listens at the females' conversation, decided to keep silent because he was being left out at the topic. They had arrived at Soobin's place later on, which Soobin said goodbyes at the couple before she gets out at the car.

_"So... my house or your's?"_

_"The usual, Jun"_


	2. Chapter 2

Yeonjun and Beomgyu were together for almost a year. Before they got into a relationship, they're popular at the campus they are in because of their handsome/beautiful faces, they had natural and original visuals as the students stated in there.

All of the students were shocked when knowing the two announced that they are in a relationship last year, a month after they started dating. One of the main reasons are, no one had ever seen them interact, or even sparing glances to each other. The two act like they do not feel their presence in each other when they are in the same place. 

_**How do they get to date without being caught in a month?**_ Their so-called fans asks to themselves when they heard the news. But the question left unanswered until now, no one knows but only Yeonjun and Beomgyu. Yes, their own friends also didn't know.

Some of Yeonjun and Beomgyu's fans were jealous to the fact that they had no more chance for them to be their boy/girlfriend. While many supported their relationship, including their own parents. Because yeah, they are the ones who set the two up to a arrange marriage for the sake of their own companies. Both of their parents owned the two popular company here in Seoul, Nel and Bae Company.

The currently dating couple wasn't against about the arrange marriage thing as they soon knew they have the same inlove feelings at each other. So they started dating after that. Their parents said that their arrange wedding will be held when they finished their studies, which was next year.

They can't wait for it to happen.

-

"Babe, can I hang out with my friends today?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu with a hint tenderness on his voice when he laid back at his bed when he finished drying out his hair, looking at his girlfriend with puppy eyes.

Beomgyu let out a fake puke as her eyes landed at the male. He's acting like a kicked puppy so she would let him hang out with his jerk-ass friends this day. "So that's why you showered so early today. You usually take a shower every 11 in the afternoon, and it's like, 8AM this time."

The female is still at her boyfriend's house today because something happened to them last night when they finished their home movie date. Don't worry, they use protection :)

"But okay, I'll let you. Only your friends, okay? If I knew that your hanging around girls today, I won't hesitate to cut off your dick" she threatened the pink-haired male, looking at his eyes darkly. Yeonjun quickly nodded after he heard what Beomgyu had said, afraid that she'll actually do it.

Seeing the male nodded at her words, Beomgyu chuckled. "Good. I'm gonna hang out with my friends too. I will not miss you so much, don't worry" she teases, pinching the male's cheek.

-

**Kai**   
_Yeonjun is going to the club tonight with his friends_

**Kai**   
_Are you coming?_

Taehyun quickly went at her wardrobe to find clothes to wear when she had saw the message that Kai sent to her, forgetting to message the male back. It took only 5 minutes to the female to look at her wardrobe as one of her clothes caught her attention. The blonde immediately but carefully gets the hanged outfit of hers. 

She stripped the clothes she's currently wearing right now before dressing up at the outfit that she's sure to wear. When the female did, she then gets her make up things to put some on her face while looking at the mirror that's beside her bed.

After she finished preparing the things she needed- which was only her phone and wallet, Taehyun ran out on her room while doing the thing she forgot to do earlier, is to text the Kai back because he might be waiting at her response.

**Me**   
_Yeah, I'm on my way_

Taehyun was about to open the door for her to go outside the dormitory, a hand holding her right wrist stopped her. She look at the owner of that hand to see that it's Laira.

"Where are you going?" Laira asked with her voice stern, glaring at Taehyun with an unreadable expression. Taehyun silently gulps, trying to avoid her friend's gaze. _Yatap_ _na. Think of an excuse,_ _fasterrr_ _._

"I- uhh-" 

"You're going to the club where Choi Yeonjun hangs out with his friends, right?"

"W-wait, no!" the blonde defended herself quickly when Laira interrupts her excuse, "I'm meeting a schoolmate of ours. You know Huening Kai, right?"

Laira lets go at Taehyun's wrist before crossing her arms under her chest, "Yeah, where and why? In the club where Yeonjun mostly hanging out with his friends for you to start your plan. _Susmaryosep_ _,_ I told you those words jokingly but I didn't expect for you to do it. Are you being an idiot now?"

"What words?" Taehyun and Laira's eyes widen when they heard Jaelee's voice from behind. They look at the orange-haired female, her arms crossed under her chest like Laira did.

Taehyun lightly nudge Laira's hips before ranning outside their shared dorm, leaving the brown-haired female who had no choice but to explain the whole situation by herself to Jaelee.

She looks at the orange-haired female before smiling awkwardly, _"So, I told Taehyun something..."_

-

"Are you sure you're going to do this?" Kai worriedly asked at Taehyun who's expression looks unbothered while looking at a pink-haired male that was making fun with its friends from afar.

The female snickered, taking a short glance at the male beside him, "That's why I'm here, to do the first step of my plan."

Suddenly, she stood up at their seat, going at Yeonjun's direction. Kai had no choice but to stay at their seat instead of following Taehyun. Because if he follow her, he'll get a punch in the face, as the older female said to him few minutes ago.

_"If you do something wrong about my plan, I'll not hesitate to punch you in the face."_


	3. Chapter 3

Yeonjun woke up when he felt a ray of sunshine hit his _handsome_ face. His eyes roamed at the unfamiliar place he's at to see that the room isn't his.

But what surprises him is, an unknown female is laying beside him. The female was peacefully sleeping, covering herself with a blanket. That's what the pink-haired male realized, he's naked and the cloth left in his body is only his boxers. And the person beside him was fully naked, covering herself with a blanket to cover her naked body.

Disturbing the female's sleep wasn't Yeonjun's intention. But he's panicking right now, muttering curse words loudly. Unlike him, the person beside him wasn't such a deep sleeper, which she got awake by Yeonjun's noises.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to sleep here" The male stopped cursing when he heard a voice beside him. 

Now he looks at the blonde-haired female who's trying to get up from laying down. When she successfully sits up, she let out a cry of pain. She glared at Yeonjun after, "Last night, your dick is too big that it almost tears me apart."

The female chuckled after, and Yeonjun's eyes widened. "W-we fucked?"

"The name's Kang Taehyun and yes, bitch. You're too drunk to remember it. We didn't use some protections because you want to fuck me raw and rough. Seriously, it hurts" Taehyun answered, fixing the blanket that's cover herself.

Yeonjun gulps nervously as he remembers what Beomgyu said yesterday.

  
_**"But okay, I'll let you. Only your friends, okay? If I knew that you are hanging around girls today, I won't hesitate to cut off your dick"** _

**"If I knew that you are hanging around girls today,** **_ I won't hesitate to cut off your dick" _ **

_'Yawa na ni karon..'_

"I- uhh- Forget what happened last night. All the events that happened last night, please forget. P-pretend that none of this happened. _Oh god shit, Beom's gonna kill me"_ The male was really panicking right now so he can't help but so stutter.

"Oh, Choi Beomgyu is your girlfriend right?" Taehyun asks, even that she knew what the pink-haired male's answer is.

Yeonjun nodded, looking at Taehyun questionably. The female understood why was the latter looking at her like that, so she answered the male's question from its eyes. "I'm attending the same school as you so that's why I know"

The male nods again, looking to the opposite side of the room. Suddenly he felt a head lying at his shoulder. It's Taehyun, obviously, who's looking at him seductively.

"W-what do you want?" Yeonjun tried to keep his face emotionless. But inside, he's trying hard not to look at something.

Lightly shaking her head after laying it on the male's shoulder, Taehyun pouts, "What if I want to hang out with you more? I don't want to forget what happened last night, _Daddy..._ "

_Fuck_ _, it's turning_ _Yeonjun_ _on..._

_'_ _Focc_ _8, I'll deal with this later'_ Yeonjun thought to himself. He took a deep breath, suddenly pining Taehyun's wrist on the bed.

-

 _"It's almost 2 PM and_ _Yeonjun_ _isn't responding to any of my calls and texts!"_ Beomgyu's annoying whines were heard on Soobin's phone after she finally answered Beomgyu's 5th call to her this afternoon.

The younger didn't even say hi to her, _how rude..._

"Maybe he's busy over something important? Like he's at his Dad's company for some shit" the blue-haired female answered calmly, putting the phonecall on loudspeaker so she could put it at her thighs, continuing to clean her fingernails.

 _"But I hope he let me know first that he will be busy! So I can't get worried about him. Gosh, he's stressing me out!"_ Soobin can tell that Beomgyu is ruffling her _straight_ hair while saying those words. _"Can I come over to your house right now,_ _eonnie_ _?"_

Soobin looks at her place to see that's it is slightly messy but she nods anyway. Realizing that they're only talking on the phone, she answered quickly, "Yeah, of course, you can come"

 _"Okay, see you in 15 minutes,_ _Binnie_ _-_ _eonnie_ _!"_ Beomgyu was the one who ends the call. After that, Soobin instantly stood up from her couch, starting to clean her house.

While cleaning, she heard her phone starts ringing and vibrating again from afar. As expected, the blue-haired female gets her phone to see that it's her girlfriend who's calling.

_"_ _Binbin_ _, how are_ _youuu_ _???"_

Hearing her voice from the other line, Soobin can't help but smile before answering. "Miss me already? It's been 30 minutes since we last talk, Jaelee."

_"30 minutes? More like 30 years!"_

-

Even she's limping, Taehyun successfully arrived at her place. She took a deep breath, hoping that no one would see her going inside the dorm. Silently opening the main door, she slowly walks inside the place.

Thinking she's lucky when she looks around the living room to see that there's no Jaelee and Laira around, maybe they're going somewhere out, the blonde-haired haired proceeds on going to her room. But when she opened her room's door, the people who she feared the most right now, was there. Jaelee and Laira were sitting at her bed, looking at Taehyun when she gets inside, raising their eyebrows in sync.

Taehyun lets out a nervous laugh, "O-oh, hi?"

"We're worried at you for 15 hours straight and you only say 'Hi?' to us? Holy mother of fuck, we've been calling and texting you but you didn't respond to all of them?!" Jaelee scolded, standing up with her arms crossed under her chest. Laira did the same.

"You continued your plan, really? Now here you are, limping like an old woman" Laira said, she went up to Taehyun to guide her on its bed, letting her sit there.

Taehyun can't deal with them right now. She's tired of what happened earlier, Yeonjun does the 'thing' that the female hopes that it was Beomgyu who did it to her. It hurts like hell, honestly, she can't lie.

Yeonjun and Taehyun didn't do the thing last night, it's only a set-up. Even it's against the female's will, she undressed Yeonjun's clothes on her own. And her's too, then quickly covering herself with a blanket from the hotel's they checked in. She didn't get help from Huening Kai last night because she has completely forgotten the male's existence the whole night.

Taehyun understands Jaelee and Laira's worries at her. But right now, she just wanted to take a rest. So she slept while the two was scolding her. She'll deal with them later.

_But she can't forget how much she want to puke when she called Yeonjun 'D*ddy'._ _Thinking about the word disgusts her._


	4. Chapter 4

Beomgyu noticed that Yeonjun had been distant to her lately ever since he contacted the female after hours of him being missing ( _as Beomgyu called it_ ), saying that he was at his family's company then he forgot his phone at home, and that happened almost a week ago.

She tried asking him what's wrong many times a day. But Yeonjun would change the topic then leaves, or he would just ignore it, pretending not to hear the question.

And that made Beomgyu furious. "Why won't he answer?" "Did something happened?" "What if he cheated on me that day he hung out with his friends?"; Those questions glued on her mind were still left unanswered, especially this one that made her spaced out every time she would think of it: "What if he fell out of love?"

That question is too dramatic for her to think, she knows that from the beginning. But remember the marriage proposal that their parents settled up for their own companies? Beomgyu doesn't want to marry someone who doesn't love her, or she's the one who doesn't love that person and just for business only. She doesn't want to end up like her parents.

Now, she was spacing out in the middle of the class she attended this time as those questions appeared on her mind again. Woogi, her and Soobin's other close friend, who's with Beomgyu's class today noticed how the female spacing out.

Luckily, they were sitting close to each other ( _she's sitting at the back of Beomgyu's seat_ ). So for Beomgyu to get out on her own world, Woogi secretly poked her sides. Seeing Beomgyu startled a little, she knew she succeeds.

But she never expects it to be more successful when Beomgyu suddenly stood up from her seat, then shouts- _"Who the fuck is disturbing my thoughts?!"_ -while looking at their teacher who's teaching them peacefully.

**"CHOI BEOMGYU, DETENTION! GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"**

And that's how Beomgyu realized that she was still in class. She glares at Woogi who's been trying to hold her laugh before she slowly gets her bag then leaves the room, embarrassed at her previous action.

—

Taehyun, Laira, and Jaelee were walking on the hallways slowly as their own classes ended 3 minutes ago, chatting about some random crazy things you can name it. They ended talking about Taehyun's plan on getting Beomgyu from its boyfriend.

"Oh, I remember something. Woogi told me that Beomgyu got into detention, and maybe Yeonjun is waiting at her outside the detention room." Laira then looks at Taehyun beside her, Jaelee copied the brown-haired female.

Taehyun took confused glances at the two, "And what I'm gonna do with it?"

Jaelee facepalms first before answering, "You said you want us to help you? So go on there, pull Yeonjun at the place where no students could see you guys then... that"

Yes, after Taehyun woke up from a three-hour nap that day after she finished her first step of her plan, Taehyun had confronted her friends and let them scold her before she asks for a favor, and that is letting her continue her plan and just help her with it.

She knew she was that desperate on making the _Choi Beomgyu_ be hers's, wait, not only her, her friends ( _including_ _Huening_ _Kai_ ) knew about it too. She even did some cringe _y_ _aegyos_ so Jaelee and Laira would agree, but it didn't work. Until she offers them conditions...

_"You guys could make conditions! Just let me!" Taehyun whines, showing them the eyes of a kicked puppy._

_Jaelee_ _and Laira spare glances at each other before they let out a tiny sigh, finally decided what they'll do. The brown-haired female of the two (Laira, if you guys forgot), taps the other's shoulder, volunteering to be the one who'll speak. Jaelee only gave a nod, letting the latter, but immediately regretting it after when Laira spoke–_

_"Okay, fine" hearing what Laira had said made the frown on Taehyun's face instantly faded, while Jaelee looks at Laira in betrayal._

_"Bitch thought you'll disagree, bitch is me. What did I do wrong to receive the kind of betrayal-"_ _The orange-haired female's thoughts while looking at the brown-haired female got interrupted by Taehyun's voice._

_"Really?! Thank you very much! Just tell me what those conditions are" sighing, Jaelee had no choice but to agree as Laira did._

_Let's skip the next part, but yes, Jaelee and Laira agreed at the end. With, of course, conditions that Taehyun offered for them to agree. I'll tell you guys soon what those conditions are._

"What are you standing here right now? Go get your man!"

Taehyun rolled her eyes, _"Yeonjun is not my man but okay-"_ She got interrupted when the two females pushed her lightly together, shooing her away. She looks at the floor for a while before walking away, going to the detention room.

Meanwhile, Jaelee and Laira followed the blonde-haired female slowly but secretly while talking about their own relationships.

_"It's just now I realized, Taehyun was the only single on us three"_

_"You are too focused at_ _Woogi_ _-_ _unnie_ _so you only realized it now, tsk"_

_"Pre, you're too focused at Soobin-_ _unnie_ _too!"_

_—_

Taehyun spotted Yeonjun standing outside the detention room as she walks closer to the said place. She slows down a bit before doing her next move. She acted like she's fixing her eyeglass before intentionally stepped at the rock ( _Taehyun had no idea where that rock came from_ ) she had had saw close from Yeonjun.

Then the female dramatically throws herself over Yeonjun as she lets out a tiny "oh shit" from her lips, holding her eyeglasses before smashing them to the floor.

Poor eyeglasses– oh yes, I forgot to tell you, Taehyun always wears eyeglass for her blurry eyesight. She only got to wear contact lenses on that day if you know when.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Yeonjun exclaimed worriedly as he tries to balance the person who fell into him ( _but not romantically, awts)._ He then immediately recognized the female, whom he knew as– "Kang Taehyun?"

The female he recognized correctly stood up straight, grinning before she nods, "Glad to be recognized by you, _Daddy_ "

Yeonjun was taken aback and Taehyun's forced grin became more forced when that _D-word_ comes out from her mouth. " _It's just the part of the plan, calm your ass there self"_

They heard some shuffles from their background after. Taehyun knows that it was her friends listening to the conversation, but acted like she didn't hear it anyway. "I'm sorry if I bumped into you. I was got chased by someone, but looks like they're gone now"

_Meanwhile..._

_"What a great liar,_ _Taeh_ _. That's why we're always got fooled by you" Laira tsked when she whispered those words to herself._

_Jaelee, who heard it clearly, lightly pushed the latter, "What's with that "we"? It's just you, I don't get fooled easily._ _"_

_"Not my fault that you keep silent when you know her lying"_

_"Nyenye"_

Back to the Taejun _not_ couple, Yeonjun noticed that Taehyun was squinting and blinking her eyes repeatedly like her eyesight was getting blurry. And that's when he noticed the broken eyeglasses from the floor.

"You did use contact lenses on the day we met?" Taehyun nodded.

Yeonjun glanced at Beomgyu who's still in the detention room before looking back at the female in front of him, "Do you have time today? I'll buy you a new eyeglass"

And who's Taehyun to say no? Because firstly, she'll do her next move after that. Then, she's broke to buy a new eyeglass, forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Woogi is Song Yuqi from (G)I-DLE :)


	5. Chapter 5

_"Do you have time today? I'll buy you a new eyeglass"_

Taehyun was about to say yes to Yeonjun's offer but she suddenly thought of being a hard-to-get before she could tell the male what she likes. She cleared her throat before asking him, "What about your girlfriend? Do you want to leave her here?"

She noticed that the male was still thinking about what he was going to do, and became confused when Yeonjun showed her the phone that he was holding before he spoke, "Easy, I'll just text her that I'm going to our company because of an emergency all of the sudden"

"So you will leave her here?"

"Her friend Soobin and Woogi can accompany her though. I know that their classes aren't still over until the same time Beomgyu will finish her detention, which was still thirty minutes from now" Yeonjun answered like it was nothing while typing on his phone, probably texting Beomgyu.

Yes, the male answered those in a monotone voice, as if he didn't care about his girlfriend. And that made Taehyun angry but decided to keep her mouth about her anger. Besides, her herself and her plan is the reason why Yeonjun was like that. She only nodded, before muttering an "okay"

"Uhm so? Let's go?" Yeonjun plastered a small grin on his face as he said those. Taehyun nods again, following the male when it started to walk away from outside of the detention room.

_Of course, Jaelee and Laira secretly follow the two meters away from them, glaring back at Taehyun_ _every_ _time the blonde will send them side glares._

—

 **My** **Junie(l)** 💕

_babe, something urgent came up at the company_

_I can't get you in detention today, I'm sorry. You can tell Soobin and Woogi to accompany you tho._

_luv u_

-

Beomgyu pouts angrily as she reads the message she received from her boyfriend. She closed her phone when she chose not to reply back before putting it in her bag before blowing air with knitted eyebrows.

 _"sOmEtHinG uRgEnT cAmE uP aT tHe cOmpAnY nyenyenye, the same excuse from yesterday and the other day then the other- tsk"_ she muttered under her breath, leaning her forehead at the table in front of her seat.

Boringly waiting for her detention to end for 30 minutes, she stood up instantly when the teacher that has been watching her and the other students at the detention, finally announced that they're now allowed to go out. Getting her bag, she leaves the room while rolling her eyes.

She quickly went into Soobin and Woogi's last class, which she did saw the two females who were about to leave.

"Soobin-unnie! Woogi-unnie!" Beomgyu shouted their names to gain their attention, going closer at them after.

Woogi stares at her confusedly before asking, "Your detention is done right? I thought you are with Yeonjun right now since-"

"Or maybe something urgent came up at his parents' company again for the 3rd time this week?" Soobin interrupts, looking at Beomgyu when she knows that her answer is right. Then glares back at Woogi who's gonna kill her by her eyes for interrupting her words.

Beomgyu nods even that the two were not looking at her. And an idea popped out into her mind, making her frown fades a bit. She stood between the two females before hanging her two arms on their shoulders, _"Let's go to the mall, I have something to buy. If you guys want something too, just tell me. My treat!"_

Then the other two looks at the female in excitement, before dragging her out of the campus.

_"You only said those words once. Let us grab the opportunity!!"_

—

While they are currently struggling to find somewhere else to hide so no one would be caught them following a "couple"-

"Bitch avoid doing anything! Someone would think we are weird!" Laira whisper-shouted at Jaelee, nudging her slightly.

The older female glared at the latter, "I'm not doing anything! And don't call me bitch you rat"

"You're Soobin's bitch though?"

"Fine, you're right. But still, don't call me that. Wait- you're the one who's doing anything-"

"You guys are so loud that I even heard you guys from meters away" a familiar male spoke from behind, making the two females flinch dramatically. After the two looks closely at the male to identify who he is, Jaelee was the first one to do so, and spoke, "Huening-ah, what are you doing here?"

Laira nods at Jaelee's words and Huening Kai sighs, _"Don't you remember that I'm Yeonjun's good stalker, yeah?"_ he answered, emphasizing the word "good"

"You guys are following him and Taehyun-ie, right?" He waited at the two females to nod before he continues, "Well, that's kinda obvious. Anyways, some people who saw you guys think you're weird. I heard them, leg8" saying the _legit_ word to _lej_ _-eight_ , he crossed his arms under his chest teasingly.

 _"_ _Potangina_ _mo ("You son of a bitch")"_ Jaelee and Laira cursed together at the male, but they can't deny Kai's words because it's true. Uhm well, they were the ones who made Taehyun's _normal_ life crazy, and she got influenced by their crack _ness_.

Kai only tsked, before dragging them, "I found a better place to hide, and you can see and hear them closely"

The two females were about to open their mouths to protest, but looking at somewhere at the area where Yeonjun and Taehyun standing-

 _"Wait- Is that Beomgyu?"_ Laira asked then looks at her two friends.

Jaelee repeatedly blinks her eyes, looking at the black-haired female standing only 5 meters away from the Taejun _not_ couple, "It's really her- shit-"

"Oh, Soobin-noona and Woogi-noona are there too" Kai pointed at the two females who are going closer to Beomgyu.

Fortunately, Laira and Jaelee thought of a way for Beomgyu not to see her boyfriend with another girl. You know what way? _Approach their own girlfriends, isn't that easy?_

_And fast forward, yes it worked, but to Soobin and Woogi only. Because Beomgyu..._

_Saw Yeonjun flirting with another girl, in front of her clear sight._

_—_

"I swear I saw Yeonjun with another girl! They were disgustingly flirting in front of my fucking eyes!" Beomgyu instantly yelled when she including Soobin and Woogi arrived at her own apartment.

"Did you saw the girl's face?" Woogi asked.

Beomgyu sighs, "That's the problem, I didn't. I saw only the girl's back, her hair is blonde and..."  
  
  


While they were listening at Beomgyu's explanation, Soobin quickly thought of a certain person. That person and the girl that Beomgyu describes were exactly the same. She's still not sure, but she'll confirm it someday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah, Soobin × Jaelee and Woogi x Laira cauz' y not, kokonat


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: This chapter only focused on Soobin. I'm tired of making this long so I'm sorry 😐. Also, I wrote this at 3 AM so I'm sorry again if there are so many errors here.)

_Just like the Soobin in my other book, Soobin's habit of secretly munching bread amid the class was the only thing she could do to avoid being bored listening to her class. And she's doing it right now at Ms._ _Bae's_ _class, or should I say her last class for today._

_Finishing a piece of her favorite bread, Soobin was about to get another piece inside of her bag but an unexpected shout stopped her from doing it._

_"GEEZ, I FUCKING LOST THE_ _GAMEEE_ _!!!" One of her classmates, she predicted that it's Woogi which is she's correct, suddenly whines as she stood up from her seat, putting her cellphone on her table with the word_ _**"DEFEAT"** _ _attached to it._

_Soobin sighs when she looks at her seatmate in disappointment, "Playing Mobile Legends again even that she sucked on it" she tsked silently before proceeding on getting the piece of bread she wanted._

_And that's when Woogi realized that she got caught playing with her phone in the middle of the class. Seeing Ms._ _Bae's_ _glare on her, she already knows what the teacher will say to her._

**_"_ ** **_Ms. Song, get out of my class and proceed to the detention room. I'm the one who's in charge there today so_ ** **_good luck_ ** **_"_ ** _Ms. Bae said sarcastically._ **_"But before you leave, give me your phone first. I'm just making sure"_ **

_Woogi gulped and nods, getting her phone and slowly stepping closer to the area where Ms._ _Bae's_ _standing while typing something on her phone quickly. She closed her phone once she's only three steps ahead closer to the teacher before handing it to her._

Suddenly Soobin's phone vibrated a bit from her pocket. She gets it secretly then saw _Woogi's_ _number was attached to her_ _lock screen_ _with her text:_ ** _"You and_** ** _Gyu_** ** _can get home first. I texted my girlfriend already that she'll be the one who'll wait at me (✯ᴗ✯)"_**

_"Psh, we can get home first even if she didn't text me like this though..." Soobin glared at Woogi who's arranging her things inside her bag. Woogi spared a glance at her with a smile for the last time before she hurriedly leaves the room._

_Seconds later after Woogi left, Ms. Bae continues her class as if nothing had happened earlier._

—

_Soobin and Beomgyu suddenly walk passed at the school library. Beomgyu quickly remembered something then said it at the latter, "_ _Unnie_ _, did you_ _returned already the book you borrowed from the_ _librar_ _-"_

_"No shit I forgot to return it yesterday again" Soobin cuts out Beomgyu's question then she stopped walking. The younger female did the same._

_Beomgyu widened her eyes, "You borrowed that book since last last week but still you didn't return it?" she asks_ _with a hint of a fake unbelievable tone on its face._

_"I'll just return it to her right now" Soobin said, opening her bag to find the book she borrowed from a librarian. Showing the calculus book at the other when she had found it before continuing her words, "Just wait for me here."_

_"Okay, good luck with that" Beomgyu said teasingly then she received a death glare from Soobin before it ran inside the library._

_"...Next time, make sure to return the book on the exact day you promised to return it, yeah?" that was the end of the librarian's or let me call her by the name of_ _Hyejin_ _, scold for Soobin in the past 3 minutes._

_Soobin nods and apologizes once again before starts to walk away from_ _Hyejin_ _, who didn't even care that she left._

_She stared at every bookshelf that was neatly cleaned every time she walks past them one by one. Realizing that Beomgyu was waiting for her outside, Soobin was about to run outside when she heard two voices talking 3-4 meters away from her._

_Overhearing somebody's conversation like now wasn't Soobin's intention. But the conversation was kinda interesting because she heard Beomgyu's name from them..._

_"Would you mind telling me what's the reason why you need to ask where Yeonjun and his friends had been hanging out lately? Are you trying to-"_

_"No no it's not what you're thinking." A female voice interrupted the male. Soobin heard her clear her throat before she adds something,_ _"Promise me you won't tell it to anybody? Please?"_

_It got silent for a while and Soobin figured out that the male of them only nods instead of answering._

_"Uhh, Choi Beomgyu is my crush for almost a year now. And I wanted to be noticed by her... B-by trying to Yeonjun notice me first"_ _Soobin gulped, suddenly being afraid of what the female of them would say next._

_"I'm planning to be Yeonjun's other-"_

_"Wait what the fuck- why just confess to Beomgyu-_ _noona_ _directly than doing that plan. I think that's dangerous, for me. You can ruin a relationship because of that!"_

_Hearing the male exclaimed, Soobin immediately got familiar with the voice. Then moments later she realized that the male of them was Huening Kai. She then heard the male apologized._

_She knew the young male because he was that "good" stalker of Yeonjun. Yeonjun himself and Beomgyu were the only ones who didn't know him._

_It became silent for a while again. Soobin was waiting for the other one to answer but she didn't expect the words she heard..._

_"That's my plan, to ruin their relationship to make Beomgyu-_ _unnie_ _be mine.."_

_Soobin doesn't want to continue hearing the two people's conversation. So she ran like she was about to do earlier, not even noticing that she walks past_ _Woogi's_ _girlfriend that was listening to Kai and the unknown female's conversation too._

_But she took a glance at Kai when she walks passed on them. She didn't saw the female's face. But she's sure that her hair color is... Blonde. Aside from the fact that she didn't saw the female's face, Soobin wasn't sure if her blonde hair is short or long._

—

"I swear I saw Yeonjun with another girl! They were disgustingly flirting in front of my fucking eyes!" Beomgyu instantly yelled when she including Soobin and Woogi arrived at her own apartment.

"Did you saw the girl's face?" Woogi asked.

Beomgyu sighs, "That's the problem, I didn't. I saw only the girl's back, her hair is blonde and..."  
  


While they were listening at Beomgyu's explanation, Soobin quickly thought of a certain person. That person and the girl that Beomgyu describes were exactly the same. She's still not sure, but she'll confirm it someday...

**But the problem is... WHO'S THAT PERSON SOOBIN THOUGHT?**

**Soobin only knew that the female Beomgyu describes is a blonde, then the younger added that the female was shorter than her (** _gyu_ **). And Soobin already figured out that the female is attending the same school as them.**

**How would Soobin know more about Yeonjun's other if many blonde girls are attending the same school as them?**


End file.
